


The Fandom Brews

by MythicMistress



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Fans, Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicMistress/pseuds/MythicMistress
Summary: Two of Megamind's fans ask him to try the special teas they came up with to celebrate his heroism.





	The Fandom Brews

“Honestly you two, how many times do I have to tell you this is a coffee shop? Why do you insist on trying to add tea to the menu?” “Other coffee shops sell tea too, why not us? It might pull in some more customers. Besides, what if it turns out that Megamind likes some of our commemorative tea blends? Then can we sell tea here?” Jane thought a moment, and then said “Fine. If he shows up and likes your tea, we can start selling it here. But if he doesn’t, you two need to drop this tea nonsense.” “All right, deal.” the two girls sighed. “Good.” Jane said. _Besides, it’s not like Megamind would actually show up, would he?_

Megamind and Roxanne stopped outside the coffee shop. “It’s starting to get cold, how about we go in and get a hot drink?” Roxanne suggested. Megamind nodded and they went inside. Jane looked up as she heard the bell on the door ring. _Oh no._ Jenny and Claire would be nearly insufferable to work with for the foreseeable future. Especially if the man standing in front of the counter actually liked the tea blends.

“Um, Mr. Megamind, sir? Would you mind trying something of ours?” Jenny asked hesitantly. “What is it?” “Well, there are a few special tea blends my friend and I came up with to honor you as the city’s new hero. We would like you to try them.” “It seems like it wouldn’t hurt to try them. What do you think, Megamind?” Roxanne asked. Megamind thought for a moment, then agreed to try the tea. "Great!" Jenny chirped. "The first batch will be ready in a few minutes."

Jenny set the tea down in front of Megamind. "I hope you enjoy it." Megamind sipped the tea. He could taste bitterness, blueberries, and the slightest bit of smoke. Not bad. “You said you both came up with tea blends for me? I’d like to try the other now.” Claire nodded. “Of course.” A few minutes later, a second cup of steaming tea was set in front of Megamind. This time, Megamind tasted notes of citrus, chocolate, and blueberries. _Not bad, but blueberries again?_

Jenny looked over at Megamind and elbowed Claire. "I don't think he likes the tea." Claire followed her gaze and noted that Megamind looked uncomfortable as he sipped the tea. Claire walked over to the table and asked "Is something wrong? Did the tea blend not work well?" Megamind looked up and said, "I prefer coffee, and I'm not all that fond of blueberries." "Oh." said Jenny dejectedly. "Why did you ask me to try the teas? Surely you could have taste tested them yourselves." "We did taste test them. We wanted to know what you thought of them before we tried to sell them publicly." She continued, "We were going to ask Metro Man to try the blends we made to honor him, but then, well, you know...." Megamind winced. This little coffee shop trip was going even worse than just drinking blueberry tea.

Roxanne quickly changed the subject. "Actually, could you please bring us two decaf coffees to go." "Oh! Of course, Ms. Ritchi." Claire hurried up to the counter to start filling the order. "See? "Your teas were a bad idea." Jane said smugly. Claire sighed and took the coffees to the table. "Here's some cream and sugar if you need it." With that, Megamind and Roxanne paid and left.

While drinking the coffee, Roxanne said, "I'm sorry I brought you there." "It's all right. You couldn't have known they would bring up Metro Man." They walked up to the door of Roxanne's apartment building. "Good night, Megamind." "Good night, Roxanne."

Megamind stood outside the door, thinking. He made up his mind, and turned to go back to the coffee shop. When he reached the coffee shop, he overheard the shop owner lecturing the girls. "I told you this tea business was nonsense. Now get rid of it, and finish closing up for the night." Jane walked out the door. Spotting Megamind, she snorted "Hmph! Going to tell my employees not to mess with tea, I suppose. Now then, don't keep them too long." Megamind walked inside. Jenny looked up from wiping down the counter. "Oh! Mr. Megamind, sir. I'm sorry about the tea and mentioning the whole Metro Man thing." "That's all right. To be honest, I actually didn't mind the tea that much." "That's all well and good, but our boss won't let us sell it here." "You could still sell it." "Really? Where?" "At the museum gift shop, of course." Jenny's face lit up. "Claire, did you hear that? We got Megamind's approval for the tea!" Claire looked thoughtful. "Do you think we could make tea for Ms. Ritchi, or Mr. Megamind's fish friend?" "We could! Though maybe we shouldn't use blueberries this time..." 

Megamind smiled and left the coffee shop. Maybe this hadn't been such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole idea for this fic came from my discovery of the fandom blends on the website for Adagio Teas. Once I was over my initial reaction of being torn between laughter and wondering how they could get away with that, I found that people had made Megamind inspired tea blends. (and that's when the plot bunny bit me...)  
Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
